Intercâmbio de Corações
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Um novo país, novas esperanças. Um espanhol de uma aldeia quase medieval, um grego cheio de energia. Juventude, talento, determinação. Um amor? Saga e Shura, Yaoi, presente de Natal para minha amada Akane. AU (Uma raridade na minha vida de ficwriter LOL)
1. Chapter 1

**INTERCÂMBIO DE CORAÇÕES**

 **ShiryuForever94**

 **Presente de Natal para Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange (meu eterno Valentine e o Shura do meu Saga. Te amo)**

Onze horas da noite. Não era cedo, obviamente, mas ao menos não fora preciso ficar para lavar os pratos até uma da manhã como no dia anterior. Não que Shura Castiblanco fosse reclamar das horas extras que iria receber, mas era cansativo.

Ser um imigrante nunca era fácil, mas sentia-se bem mais à vontade em Vancouver, no Canadá, do que jamais se sentira em sua cidade natal. Se é que se poderia chamar a vila medieval de onde viera de cidade.

Albarracín ainda tinha pinturas rupestres nas cavernas como grande atrativo turístico e, como toda pequena cidade, Shura jamais pudera ser quem era naquele lugar. Era uma aldeia, isso sim. Com apenas um pouco a mais que mil habitantes, ser gay naquele lugar era algo bem arriscado, na verdade impossível Não existia "isso" por lá. Toda a atmosfera secular, a população envelhecida, as tradições, os casamentos arranjados entre famílias antiquadas e carentes de alguma novidade em suas vidas. (1)

"Ah, Shura, Angelita é uma moça tão prendada. Ela sabe tudo que é preciso para fazer um homem feliz. E está numa idade ótima para casar e ter filhos. Por que não pensa a respeito?" A senhora Castiblanco ansiava por netos e o mais velho de seus três filhos já estava com dezenove anos. Era idade o bastante para se casar.

"Não tenho emprego ainda, mamá." Shura respondera sabendo que não era motivo suficiente. Na verdade, estava mais interessado no irmão mais novo da garota, mas não poderia falar sobre isso, jamais. Aquelas amarras o deixavam doente. Não daria certo viver por ali, não poderia desgostar a idosa viúva que lutara arduamente para cuidar dos três filhos depois que seu pai havia perecido por conta de uma epidemia de gripe aviária há muitos anos, quando ainda era uma criança peralta de seis anos.

Shura suspirou sentindo o ar gelado do inverno do Canadá maltratar seu rosto descoberto enquanto caminhava até o skytrain que o levaria para casa. Para quem iniciara sua vida num quarto miserável num basement, espécie de porão, comum no Canadá, saber que estava indo para seu apartamento era uma alegria e tanto. Ele não reclamaria de seu emprego de lavador de pratos em uma rede de fast food, pagava as contas, mas almejava melhorar em breve. Ainda sentia falta de sua aldeia natal. Fora muito feliz por lá em sua infância, mas ser homossexual dentro do armário pelo resto da sua vida, casar, ter filhos e fingir que estava tudo bem não condizia com a natureza séria do rapaz.

O espanhol tentara jamais mentir sobre sua homossexualidade, por pior que pudesse ser para quem quer que fosse. No entanto, sabia que tudo seria terrível em sua cidade natal e por isso tomara uma decisão difícil.

Fazia dois anos que viera embora da Espanha para o Canadá, com a ideia de fazer um bom intercâmbio e aprimorar o inglês que começara a aprender por conta própria. Não sabia bem onde iria morar, em qual país, pelo menos não até se apaixonar, perdidamente, por um colega da escola de línguas. Não poderia, jamais, voltar para sua antiga vida. Nem ir embora do Canadá.

O skytrain chegou, muito vazio por ser inverno e por ser tão tarde e Shura embarcou sentando-se com um pequeno sorriso. Lembrou-se de Saga. Aquele homem era tão... Cheio de vida!

"Olá. Sou Saga Papadakis. Vim da Grécia tentar aprender essa língua horrorosa que pode abrir portas no mundo. E você?" O inglês era arrastado, com forte sotaque.

Shura ainda se lembrava de como conhecera o homem de quase um metro e noventa, absurdos cabelos compridos que batiam nos quadris estreitos e olhos tão azuis que pareciam de mentira. Era apenas o terceiro dia de aula e não fizera muitas amizades, nem sabia se queria.

"Ah, sim." Shura se sentiu incrivelmente intimidado. O sujeito tinha cruzado toda a sala para falar com ele? Por que motivo? "Meu nome é Shura. Sou espanhol, muito prazer." Seu inglês não era muito melhor, mas enfim, tinha que praticar, não é mesmo?

"Você tem olhos verdes. São bonitos. Esse corte de cabelo também lhe assenta muito bem. Gosta de café? Ou prefere um pouco de álcool? O que vai fazer mais tarde? Gosta de comida grega? E de massas? Talvez sushi? Tem muito lugar para comer em Vancouver!" Saga não parecia nada preocupado em disparar perguntas como se fosse uma metralhadora.

O espanhol franziu levemente o cenho. "Por que o interesse?" Entendera mais ou menos tudo que o outro dissera. Estava complicado conversar ainda. Tinha noções muito boas de inglês, mas não era fluente.

"Se ainda não tiver um bom lugar para ficar, ou melhor, se onde você está não for bom, tem uma vaga no meu homestay. Éramos cinco, mas um dos garotos teve problemas de saúde e voltou para a Itália. Seu alojamento é legal? Só estou oferecendo por causa do dinheiro, é claro, não por você ser lindo." Quem disse que Saga parava de falar?

"Céus. Eu nem me lembro mais da primeira pergunta." Shura estava ficando irritado. Ele dissera que o achava lindo? Que tipo de conversa era aquela?

"Perguntei se você era gay." Saga cruzou os braços, por sinal muito bem feitos, e riu para Shura.

"Como é que é? Você não perguntou isso!" O moreno agora estava positivamente prestando atenção. Ficou corado. Sabia que estava completamente sem ação ao sentir o corpo inteiro esquentar. Entendera direito?

"Meu gaydar não anda grande coisa, então é melhor perguntar. Então? Sim ou não?"

"Hein?" Shura não conseguia acreditar na cara de pau do sujeito!

"Eu sou gay, se você não for, só dizer. Sim ou não?"

O espanhol não conseguia encontrar um simples "yes" na sua mente, hipnotizado que estava pelo olhar de puro azul, os lábios que pareciam macios, o queixo masculino, a presença firme e potente. Não, não ia usar a palavra potente! Nem pensar!

"Cara, você está tendo um derrame ou algo assim?" Saga parecia preocupado.

"Não." Shura conseguiu falar enquanto agradecia aos céus por respirar ser algo automático comandado pelo cérebro ou já teria morrido.

"Não para qual pergunta?" Saga insistiu com o olhar cheio de sorrisos.

"Qualquer uma!" Shura respondeu mal humorado. Nervoso. Perdido. Não podia existir um deus grego daqueles. Bem, ele era grego, afinal...

"Okay. Não sou preconceituoso com héteros, ainda podemos sair. Se não se importar em sair com um viado. Gosta de balada? A Davie Street tem ótimos restaurantes e boates." Saga agora ficara ao lado de Shura esperando o sinal da próxima aula.

A sala tinha várias ilhas de estudo que consistiam em mesas redondas com pé alto, cada uma com quatro notebooks. Ao redor, bancos também altos para os alunos.

Shura respirou fundo. Bem fundo. "Por que achou que eu era gay?" Perguntou, um pouco menos desesperado por sair correndo por haver outras pessoas na sala. Vai que o sujeito era algum serial killer homofóbico procurando por uma nova vítima.

"Você é bem retraído e discreto, mas não olha para as garotas. Repeliu aquela francesinha linda que está lá na mesa da frente mesmo com ela quase pulando no seu pescoço. Muito difícil caras da nossa idade ignorarem uma coisinha linda daquelas."

"Eu posso ser comprometido, ora!" Shura respirou fundo. Bem fundo. De novo.

"Você é comprometido?" Saga agora se inclinara um tanto olhando bem dentro dos olhos alheios.

"Eu não!" Shura respondeu na defensiva, pegando um livro de gramática e colocando entre os dois, segurando-o contra o peito, como se fosse uma barreira.

"Ótimo. Não costumo dar em cima de homem alheio, seja hétero ou gay."

"Você está dando em cima de mim?" Shura não conseguia acreditar.

"Bem, eu estava, mas não perco meu tempo com héteros. Não vale à pena." Saga revirou os olhos e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto fluido e que para Shura pareceu muito sensual.

Um pequeno silêncio e Saga começou a tamborilar na mesinha, mexendo no mouse e entrando no google. "Uma pena você ser hétero. Faz bem o meu tipo." Saga comentou de maneira casual enquanto abria um vídeo de música do youtube. "Gosta de Lady Gaga? Meio clichê, eu sei. Estou mais para fã de bandas de rock e música indie, mas é um bom meio de começar uma conversa: falar de música."

"Não vai voltar para o seu lugar?" Shura estava se sentindo bem intimidado e, ao mesmo tempo, estava adorando toda aquela atenção porque, sendo muito sincero, Saga era o homem mais bonito daquela sala e o mais bonito que já vira em toda sua vida.

"Estou incomodando? É que você parecia precisar de um amigo, ou alguma coisa assim. Sempre calado e no fundo da sala, almoça sozinho, pega o metrô em silêncio. Eu posso ser um bom amigo e, como falei, preciso de outro roommate. Estou arrasando no inglês, não acha? Você não fala grego, fala?" Olhou de maneira esperançosa para Shura.

"Eu não. Você fala espanhol, por acaso?" Não ia conseguir acompanhar o ritmo daquele homem, nunca mesmo. Perguntas demais, energia demais.

"Na verdade eu falo um pouco. Tinha vizinhos espanhóis lá em Atenas e o filho deles, um gatinho por sinal, me ensinou algumas coisas. Como ele morou por lá uns cinco anos, acho que eu consigo me virar no espanhol." Sorriu de maneira gentil.

" _Al menos esto_." Shura respondeu com um sorriso leve.

"Se importa mesmo se eu ficar por aqui? Eu sei que falo demais e que pareço nervosinho, mas posso ser uma boa companhia para estudos. Estou realmente interessado em aprender inglês." Saga parecia mais normal e tranquilo naquele momento.

Shura ficou olhando-o por alguns segundos e recolocou o livro na sua mochila, com calma. "Sabe, na Espanha, na aldeia em que eu morei a vida inteira, todo mundo tomava conta da vida de todo mundo. Eu nunca pude ser quem eu sou. Quando fui passar um mês em Sevilha, vigiei cada passo que dei, cada entonação de voz. Um único dia em que me dignei observar um grupo de rapazes que conversava alegremente numa rua com um pouco mais de insistência... Bem, foi o bastante. Foi a primeira vez que ouvi a palavra _maricón._ "

Saga se virou de repente e encarou Shura. "Então você..."

"Acho que você é a primeira pessoa para quem eu conto." Shura respirou aliviado, um sorriso tímido, uma sensação de libertação como não sentira antes em sua vida ainda tão curta.

Saga puxou seu banco mais para perto de Shura.

"Vou assistir aula com você pois assim podemos aprender juntos e fazer os exercícios em grupo com mais tranquilidade, já que, como eu também sou gay, vamos ser um exército invencível! Podemos combinar as roupas também. Tem algum preconceito contra vestir rosa ou roupas com cores menos comuns para homens? Se você for do tipo mais discreto, tudo bem. Uma calça skinny apertando bem a bunda já diz alguma coisa. Posso sugerir umas camisetas menos sisudas que essa sua preta aí. Já pensou em usar decote 'V' para acentuar o peitoral? Você malha? Eu ainda estou procurando uma boa academia. Conhece alguma?"

O sorriso de Saga era absurdamente charmoso. Ele cheirava a algum tipo de madeira, seus cabelos exalavam shampoo de ervas difusas e as mãos grandes em cima da mesa de Shura tinham as unhas limpas e bem cortadas.

Lindo. Ele era absurdamente lindo!

Shura não sabia se dizia alguma coisa, se empurrava o sujeito ou se... Ria. Acabou por gargalhar do jeito completamente estapafúrdio do outro. Não que fosse um sujeito acostumado a sorrir, ou mesmo gargalhar, mas não dava para não rir de toda aquela baderna mental que o grego provocava. Estava nervoso, isso sim.

"Você tem senso de humor! Que bom! Então, vamos comer macarrão com frutos do mar mais tarde? Conheço uns lugares ótimos." Saga agora tinha um sorriso enviesado, os cabelos emoldurando o rosto anguloso.

"Mas eu não conheço você o bastante! Aliás, vou admitir que nem entendi tudo que disse." Shura respondeu deslizando ligeiramente pelo banco, afastando-se um pouco.

"Então vamos nos conhecer com um bom jantar. Não seria bom? Quantos anos você tem? Não é menor de idade, não é? Se for, esqueça tudo que eu disse." Saga somente naquele momento percebera que o rapaz era jovem.

"Claro que não! Ora, já tenho vinte anos!" A voz saindo mais grossa do que pretendia.

"Ótimo. Caso não tenha notado, tem guris de quinze, dezesseis anos nessa turma. Eles ainda estão separando por níveis e idade. Deve levar em torno de uma semana. Eu tenho vinte e cinco anos, se lhe interessa saber. E pare de fugir de mim. Está com a pele arrepiada pela minha proximidade." Saga apoiou o queixo na mão e encarou Shura. "Não me acha interessante?"

Shura fechou a cara. Aquele sujeito era um imbecil irritante, arrogante, entrão, cara de pau, insuportável!

"A aula acaba em torno de três horas da tarde. Podemos ir passear em Gastown antes de irmos jantar. Aliás, conhece a Old Spaghetty Factory? Vai adorar. Tem uma por lá. Uns dez minutos de caminhada daqui." Estavam na Seymour Street e, realmente, dava para ir a pé para aquela parte de Vancouver.

"Não, obrigado." Shura acabou por dizer.

"Tudo bem, não vou insistir mais do que já fiz. Se mudar de ideia, me avise. Vou continuar sentado aqui, se não se importa." Saga ajeitou-se em seu banco e logo a aula começou. Ajudava Shura com algumas palavras e com os programas de computador utilizados pois percebia as dificuldades dele.

"Você não tem um smartphone? Pode acessar todas as aulas pelo aplicativo, bem como entrar no grupo da turma no whatsapp e pedir auxílio ou trocar ideias." Saga perguntou, solícito.

Shura ficou bem vermelho. Não tinha dinheiro para aquilo. Ainda não. Com as poucas economias de seus pais conseguira pagar a viagem, o curso e o lugar onde se hospedara. Na verdade, teria que procurar com urgência um trabalho pois os pais haviam feito algumas dívidas. Sem falar que, ele precisava admitir, o quarto que obtivera era horrível. Úmido, cheirando a mofo, com pessoas que não falavam com ele e um proprietário que reclamava o tempo inteiro que quatro pessoas num cubículo ainda era pouco. "Ainda não pude comprar."

"Por que não tenta na Craiglist? Tem internet onde mora? Se não tiver, pode ir lá no meu porãozinho para consultar." Saga gostara do rapaz um tanto quieto e sisudo. Simplesmente sentira algo ao vê-lo. Um desassossego, uma tristeza no fundo dos olhos verdes de quem agora sabia ser espanhol. (2)

"Minha internet não tem funcionado muito bem e eu tive que vender meu notebook. O único lugar onde posso acessar é aqui." Shura falou num fio de voz se sentindo um pobre coitado. "Estou procurando emprego ainda."

"Tudo bem." Saga não pareceu se importar.

* * *

Notas: (1) A aldeia está localizada em um penhasco acima do rio Guadalaviar e suas casas medievais permanecem praticamente intactas. Há uma série de palácios e uma catedral, além de um Parque Nacional com cavernas com pinturas pré-históricas nas proximidades.

(2) A Craigslist é uma rede de comunidades online centralizadas que disponibiliza anúncios gratuitos aos usuários. São anúncios de diversos tipos, desde ofertas de empregos até conteúdo erótico.

* * *

E lá vamos nós! Outra Saga e Shura! São quatro capítulos! Animados? Escolhi AU e Vancouver porque conheço bem a cidade e o amor deles precisava de um novo cenário, ao menos para mim. Gostam de Au? Me deixem saber! Obrigada por lerem e comentarem meus trabalhos, faz toda diferença! Feliz Ano Novo!


	2. Chapter 2

**INTERCÂMBIO DE CORAÇÕES**

 **ShiryuForever94**

 **Presente de Natal para Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange**

 **Capítulo Dois**

A aula terminou e Shura pegou os livros e um caderno de notas que usava e colocou na mochila. "Bem, acho que é até amanhã."

"Ei, Saga, vamos jantar fora hoje? Quer cozinhar? Vamos pra balada?" Aiolos era grego, como Saga. Viera de Santorini junto com o irmão caçula, Aiolia.

"Ah, Aiolos. Não sei ainda. Hum, Shura, esse é Aiolos e aquele menorzinho é o Aiolia, irmão dele. Somos gregos e moramos no tal porão que lhe falei."

"Menorzinho é seu..."

"Aiolia!" Aiolos revirou os olhos. "Desculpem meu irmão, ele só tem dezessete anos e pensa que é adulto."

"Cala a boca, Aiolos! Hunf." O rapaz era realmente genioso.

"Não sei vocês, mas estou morto de fome." Um loiro alto e esguio de olhar perigoso e belíssimos olhos azuis se aproximou observando Saga com atenção. "Já fez novas amizades? Alguém faz mais amizades que você?"

"Milo, esse é o Shura. Enfim, espanhol, esses são meus roommates. Que tal sair conosco? Viemos todos para o mesmo curso e conseguimos um desconto. Por que não aproveita nossa companhia?"

"Muito prazer, Shura. Eu também só tenho dezessete anos, mas não sou tão esquentadinho." Milo era um sujeito até calmo. A menos que o provocassem.

Shura ficou olhando o quarteto. Era regra serem todos loiros, bonitões e de olhos azuis? Era alguma praga? Não sabia nem qual era mais bonito!

"É sério, Shura. Venha conosco. Vamos passear em Gastown, depois jantaremos na Old Spaghetti Factory. (1)

O espanhol ficou pensando por alguns momentos e então acenou com a cabeça. Não tinha nada melhor para fazer. Seu beliche mofado num cubículo não parecia nada aprazível.

"Vai ser divertido!" Saga sorriu com jeito animado. "Então, Milo, onde está aquele francês gostosinho? O tal Camus?"

"Quer morrer?" Um ar de ameaça brilhando nos olhos de Milo. "Ele está cuidando do irmão, Hyoga, hoje. Talvez amanhã."

"Camus?" Shura ficou meio confuso.

"É o namorado, ou quase isso, do Milo. Um francês que veio da França, imagine só!" Saga riu mas logo continuou. "O sujeito veio aprender inglês. Eu particularmente teria escolhido Quebec e sido feliz. Ah, pessoal, o Shura é gay também. Só pra deixar bem claro." Saga comentou enquanto iam saindo, descendo as escadas e logo estavam passando em frente ao Harbour Centre, um ponto turístico de Vancouver.

Ninguém pareceu dar a mínima e isso deixou Shura bem aturdido. Na verdade, quase que o moreno teve uma síncope! Saga falara que ele era gay com a maior naturalidade do mundo e anunciara aos amigos algo que Shura pensava que seria segredo pelo resto de sua vida! E ninguém havia dito nada, nem rido de lado, nem feito piadas! Quem eram aqueles caras?

"Se quiser saber onde comprar camisinhas com desconto, avise. Tem uma London Drugs por aqui que tem boas ofertas." Aiolos comentou observando um sujeito com cara de emburrado que passava pelo outro lado da rua. "Deve ser finlandês."

"Ah, claro, somente por que ele está usando uma camiseta com a bandeira finlandesa? Que linda dedução, Olos!" Saga gargalhou seguido dos irmãos. Milo permaneceu calmo, mas revirou os olhos.

Shura andava um pouco sem jeito com todos aqueles gregos. De vez em quando eles começavam a falar em sua língua natal e Saga pigarreava, sem querer excluir o espanhol.

"Gente, vamos praticar o inglês, certo? Sem falar que nosso novo amigo não fala grego. Sejamos gentis."

Aquelas palavras tão simples fizeram Shura se sentir acolhido e seguro. Sorriu timidamente para Saga que veio ficar ao seu lado e ia falando de todos os pontos interessantes durante a curta caminhada.

"Sabia que Gastown pegou fogo e foi reconstruída tal como era? Nós estamos aqui há uns quinze dias e já exploramos bastante coisa. Podemos ir ao aquário no final de semana, talvez andar na ponte suspensa de Capilano!" Saga era muito animado. (2)

"Esses lugares… São pagos?" Shura queria sumir por perguntar aquilo. Sentiu-se miserável e perdido.

Aiolos olhou para Aiolia e então deu um toquezinho no ombro de Milo. "Acho que vamos olhar umas botas. Por que não vão indo para o restaurante?" Saga estivera falando do moreno há três dias INTEIROS! Desde que o conhecera! Ou melhor, vira. Aiolos sentia que havia algo forte por parte do grego falastrão. Nem ia tentar entender.

"Certo, nos vemos lá." Saga deu tchauzinho e continuou andando. Shura ficou um pouco para trás. "Ei, que foi?"

"Acho melhor eu voltar pro meu quarto. Dá para pegar um ônibus." Mordeu os lábios de leve.

"Sabe, eu estava conversando com Aiolos. Estamos procurando alguém para arrumar nossos quartos. Não temos tido tempo, sou péssimo lavando louça e lavar roupa então… Ao menos duas vezes por semana. Conhece alguém?" Saga falou casualmente. Shura era orgulhoso. Podia notar pelo jeito dele. Não iria aceitar ajuda, embora precisasse dela. Por que se interessara por ele? Não sabia ao certo. O olhar triste. Sem vida. Sem esperança. Havia uma tristeza profunda naquele rapaz e Saga o achava jovem demais pra isso.

Shura levantou o rosto e mirou os olhos de Saga. "Eu posso ajudar, se quiserem. Estou acostumado a fazer tudo, quero dizer, eu fazia tudo em casa."

"Mesmo? Não vai se incomodar, não vai atrapalhar seus estudos? Não quero prejudicá-lo em nada." Saga titubeou, falsamente, é claro. Por dentro, ria. Era muito bom em artimanhas.

"Ora. É só me dar o endereço, dizer a hora que eu posso ir e pronto." Quem sabe? Ainda não arrumara um emprego, eles pareciam boas pessoas, poderia ser de muita ajuda o dinheiro.

"Depois do jantar combinamos. Olhe, é o relógio a vapor, famosíssimo! O primeiro do mundo!" Saga parecia uma criança.

Shura achou tudo muito interessante. O local era de certa forma romântico. Acabaram andando por mais de duas horas, vendo lojinhas de lembranças, visitando a estação central, voltando para Gastown e em torno de seis da tarde finalmente foram comer o tal spaghetti.

"Shura é nosso convidado e como eu perdi aquela aposta ontem e fui condenado a fazer uma boa ação, eu vou pagar o almoço, ou melhor, jantar, dele! E não me olhe assim, Shura. Se não for você, vou ter que procurar algum desconhecido na rua para fazer essa boa ação. Seja um bom amigo e aceite porque eu não quero conversar com qualquer um na rua." Um sorriso cheio de calor.

Shura pensou em protestar, mas não conseguiu. Parecia que Saga o fazia se desarmar inteiro. Havia tanta luz nele, tanta segurança! Aceitou com um sorriso tímido e não acreditou quando Saga bagunçou seus cabelos. "Ei!"

"Não reclama não que ele faz isso com todo mundo que gosta. Eu sou a prova viva disso." Aiolia suspirou e em seguida teve que aguentar Saga embaralhando seus cabelos também.

"Tá com ciúme, leãozinho? Pensei que você fosse o único hétero da turma!" Saga ria com os demais.

"Engraçadinho! Ser o único que não curte homens para namorar só me dá trabalho pois todo mundo assume que sou gay por andar com vocês."

"Isso importa para você, quero dizer, andar com gays?"Shura perguntou meio sem jeito.

"Até parece! Meu irmão gosta de garotos acho que desde que nasceu! Se ele pudesse teria dado os primeiros passos soltando purpurina e gritando arrasa viado!" Aiolia gargalhou e deu um soquinho no irmão que lhe deu um beijinho na boca.

"Não estranhe. Gregos se beijam sem problemas. Irmãos então..." Saga explicou para Shura e simplesmente deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. "Pronto, está desvirginado de beijos de homens lindos como eu."

Shura ficou tão vermelho que todos riram de novo. Estavam fazendo um escarcéu tão grande no restaurante que foram educadamente advertidos ao modo canadense.

"Desculpe." Saga falou, agora mais sério, com o garçom que os servia.

Algum tempo depois, quase sete e meia da noite, finalmente terminaram de comer e saíram. Era verão, então anoitecia aos poucos. Haveria luz até quase nove horas da noite. "Gostou da comida?" Saga perguntou enquanto olhava para o céu.

"Bastante. Obrigado por me convidar. Acho que devo ir para casa. Temos aula cedo amanhã." Shura olhou em torno e viu Milo batendo papo com Aiolia sobre algum tipo de comida que desconhecia e comparando com a massa que haviam comido. Aiolos estava ao celular falando em grego com nem fazia ideia quem fosse.

"Meu pai disse que está todo mundo com saudade e que quando acabarmos nosso intercâmbio de um ano eles já terão esquecido nossa aparência." Aiolos riu. "São exagerados, viu.

"Esqueci de comprar umas coisas. Se quiserem ir comigo, tudo bem, mas podem ir para casa que depois eu vou." Saga falou casualmente mas deu uma piscadela de olho para Milo que manteve a face impassível e começou a bocejar.

"Estou cansado. Vamos, Olos e Olia? Podemos ir andando até o a Burrard Street e de lá pegamos um skytrain para casa. Ficar em Cambie Village tem suas vantagens."

"Bem, eu já vou indo. Foi um prazer conhecer vocês. Até amanhã na aula." Shura recolocou a mochila nos ombros.

"Por que não vem comigo, Shura? Vamos andando até uma farmácia e de lá eu te deixo na estação mais próxima de skytrain. Eu gostaria da companhia."

Milo nada disse, mas pensou que Saga era impossível. Era uma paixão atrás da outra, geralmente platônica, que era um fogo de palha intenso. Assim que o loiro alto se cansasse da novidade, iria deixar Shura de lado e pronto. Nunca vira Saga apaixonado na vida. Era só alguém despertar a curiosidade do geminiano que ele ficava feito um viciado!

Shura seguiu com Saga, conversando sobre como era sua aldeia e não conseguia despregar os olhos do sorriso de Saga. Os cabelos bonitos, a conversa interessante, a noção dele de atualidades, as piadas absurdas, a inquietude inacreditável. Era como estar ao lado de um tufão!

Aiolos, Aiolia e Milo eram interessantes também. Educados, cheios de planos para o futuro. Era divertido falar com pessoas que não ligavam para sua preferência sexual. Shura não precisava se esconder deles.

O tempo passou voando entre algumas compras, conversa e risadas. Eram nove horas da noite e finalmente Saga deixou Shura na estação e sorriu. "Foi uma ótima noite, até amanhã, se cuide."

Shura pegou o transporte com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

* * *

(1) The Old Spaghetti Factory: existe e fica realmente em Gastown, mais precisamente na 53 Water St, Vancouver. Gastown é um bairro maravilhoso no qual passeei muitas vezes. Especializada em massas, a Old Spaghetti Factory é simplesmente uma delícia!

(2) O Aquário é maravilhoso! Estive lá por duas vezes e é inesquecível! Capilano vale cada centavo! Vancouver é vida!

Quanto a Gastown: "O cenário nos remete a um bairro de Londres. Prédios de tijolinho à vista com amplas janelas. Postes de metal pintados de preto com estilo antigo e a rua com calçamento de cerâmica ajudam a compor o cenário. No entanto, engana-se quem acha estarmos na capital da Inglaterra – o cenário descrito acima na verdade é a região histórica de Gastown, bem no coração de Vancouver, no Canadá.

Gastown é o lugar número um dos turistas que visitam Vancouver. E razões não faltam para isso. A arquitetura peculiar dos prédios da região é o cenário ideal para se tirar fotos e guardar de recordação. Além disso, Gastown conta com diversas lojas de souvenirs, bares, cafés e restaurantes – lugar perfeito para passear com amigos e família.

Sabe aquela camisa escrito "Vancouver" que todo mundo leva para o Brasil de lembrança? Então, Gastown é o lugar indicado para comprar todos os tipos de lembrancinhas para levar para o Brasil – como canetas, bonés, blusas, camisas, entre outras muitas coisas. Além disso, pode-se comprar também na região roupas de Inverno – como gorro, cachecol, jaquetas, protetores de ouvido, entre outros acessórios à prova do frio canadense.

Gastown é uma das regiões mais antigas de Vancouver. Seus prédios, todos restaurados a partir dos anos 70, datam do início do século passado. As construções anteriores a esta época não existem mais pois foram destruídos num grande incêndio ocorrido em 1886. Na ocasião, o fogo transformou em cinzas cerca de 400 prédios da região central da cidade.

Após a tragédia Vancouver foi totalmente reconstruída e hoje o que se vê são somente prédios belos e imponentes. Gastown é também o lugar ideal para tomar um café com amigos ou mesmo almoçar e jantar. A maioria dos restaurantes são amplamente envidraçados e oferecem uma bela vista para a rua.

Outra atracão do bairro é o famoso relógio à vapor que fica numa das principais esquinas de Gastown. Achá-lo é uma das tarefas mais fáceis, pois além de alto (deve ter uns 5 metros de altura), o relógio é visitado o dia todo por turistas com suas máquinas fotográficas. Fabricado em 1875 e restaurado em 1977, o relógio continua a marcar as horas com a peculiar precisão britânica – mostrando-nos que o tempo não pára. Mesmo em Gastown."(Fonte: blog Canadá para Brasileiros, recomendo muito!)


	3. Chapter 3

**INTERCÂMBIO DE CORAÇÕES**

 **ShiryuForever94**

 **Presente de Natal para Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange**

Nota: Capítulo especial para a maycchan. Ela simplesmente me devolveu a alegria de escrever ao se apaixonar por meus surtos. Esse capítulo é seu! Muito obrigada pelos reviews, incentivo e ótima conversa! Você fez diferença no meu sangue de ficwriter e minha maneira de agradecer será elaborando melhor os capítulos desta fanfic. Seriam quatro, mas sinceramente, merece mais um tanto. O plot é bom e vou trabalhar com ele. Obrigada, maycchan, por fazer do meu 2017 um ano muito melhor com suas palavras.

* * *

 **Capítulo Três**

Dois dias depois, estavam todos bem entrosados. Almoçavam juntos, conversavam, passeavam por downtown e Shura até cogitou tentar ir morar com eles. Estava prestes a falar com Milo sobre aquilo, aguardou alguns dias e as coisas ficaram estranhas.

Fazia duas semanas que estudavam juntos, era uma quarta-feira com chuva, cinzenta, escura. Não à-toa a cidade também era chamada de 'raincouver'.

As aulas estavam quase no fim e, ao contrário do que costumava ser, Saga não dirigira a palavra a Shura, não lhe dera muita atenção, sequer o olhara nos olhos. Saiu direto da escola de línguas para casa, sem nem falar com Aiolos, Aiolia e Milo.

Shura deu de ombros, pensou que fosse apenas um mau dia.

Só que, o comportamento de Saga persistia. Era segunda-feira da semana seguinte e Shura passara um dos piores finais de semana desde que chegara: sozinho, trancado no cubículo que era seu quarto com mais três alunos, sem celular, sem computador, sem Saga… A alegria de Saga, a força dele, a simpatia.

Milo notou as feições perturbadas do colega de curso e resolveu ir dizer alguma coisa para um desorientado Shura.

"Ei, espanhol, tudo bem?" Milo perguntou enquanto ajeitava seus livros.

"Eu fiz alguma coisa? Saga está estranho." Shura perguntou com os olhos um tanto tristes. Havia se acostumado com a companhia deles depois das aulas, a rir, a ter seu dia terminando com Saga o levando até a estação.

"Saga é meio de lua, sabia? Ele de vez em quando fica muito fechado, muito sério e realmente acho que ele está apenas evitando magoar você ou a gente. Se formos para casa agora, ele provavelmente estará trancafiado no quarto lendo. Quer lanchar comigo, Camus, Aiolos e o Olia?" Milo tentou ser simpático. Talvez Saga apenas tivesse enjoado de Shura. Não aprovava aquilo, mas o que poderia fazer?

"Não, obrigado, vou pra casa. Tenho muito que estudar. Ah, pergunte ao Aiolos quando eu posso ir arrumar e limpar." Ficou em dúvida sobre se dizia mais alguma coisa. Precisava confiar em alguém! "Na verdade, estou precisando de um pouco de dinheiro." Ele já estava além da precisão de dinheiro. Suas parcas economias não dariam conta de pagar por mantimentos em breve.

Milo pensou por instantes. Saga não podia tratar Shura daquele jeito. Já percebera o quanto o espanhol era tímido, embora demonstrasse gênio forte e muita decisão em tudo que fazia. O grego alto e de longos cabelos teria que falar alguma coisa, dispensar a amizade do moreno que fosse. "Vá amanhã depois da aula. Eu vou com você para que não se perca, certo?" Um belo sorriso e Milo viu Shura concordar com um aceno e em seguida saiu seguido de um ruivo esguio e dos irmãos Aiolos e Aiolia.

No dia seguinte, Saga continuava arredio, parecendo tão diferente do sujeito que Shura achara incrível. O comportamento dele confundia o espanhol. Será que todo aquele joguinho de sedução, aquele jeito de se preocupar, cuidar, fora mentira e só uma brincadeira? A alma séria do espanhol se revoltou. Não cobraria nada, mas esclareceria as coisas, certamente. Seu espírito de justiça exigia uma boa explicação! Não, não tinha nem tivera nada com Saga, mas não era justo! Pensara ter achado um bom amigo, no mínimo! Não podia negar que se sentia atraído pelo grego lindo e agora…

"Eu vou indo, vejo vocês em casa." Saga se despediu do grupo sem sequer olhar para Shura, novamente.

"Vamos, Shura." Milo falou assim que o outro grego sumiu pela porta. "Compraremos alguns produtos de limpeza, sabão em pó e tudo o mais. Aiolos e Aiolia tem outros compromissos agora."

No skytrain, indo para casa, a mente de Saga estava um verdadeiro furacão. Não sabia como se sentia! Estava num labirinto imenso e não conseguia afastar totalmente os pensamentos daquele espanhol problemático!

"Droga, por que não fiquei longe?" Confuso. Alternando entre alegria e tristeza, seu signo solar de gêmeos clamando seu tributo. Rilhou os dentes e colocou seus fones de ouvido para ouvir música e tentar se acalmar. Não conseguia nem olhar nos olhos verdes de Shura! Avançara para fora de sua área de segurança, do mero flerte inconsequente e ficara… Interessado!

Estava apavorado!

Não podia gostar de um sujeito que conhecera há não mais de uma semana, não era possível! Quer dizer, flertar era uma coisa, mas gostar, mesmo?

 ** _Staring out my hotel window  
_ _Too much on my mind  
_ _Maybe we should keep it simple  
_ _We don't have to decide  
_ _Encarando a janela do meu hotel  
_ _Há tanto em minha mente  
_ _Talvez devêssemos simplificar  
_ _Não precisamos decidir_**

Saga olhou pela janela, pensando em quantas vezes já ficara empolgado por alguém, mas sempre sumia depois de uns dias. Mas Shura? Como seria? Estava no Canadá para um intercâmbio, voltaria para a Grécia, mas… E Shura? Aquele nome parecia uma maldição deixando-o louco. Iria se machucar, ou talvez ferisse o moreno. E se não fosse tudo aquilo? Se ele, Saga, fosse insuficiente para alguém tão… Cheio de força! O espanhol lhe contara sobre seus problemas em casa, um desabafo cheio de dor! Ele era forte!

Saga fora aceito por sua família, nunca cogitara esconder que era homossexual. Nunca pensara duas vezes sobre abordar outro homem e Shura sequer beijara um em toda sua vida! Saga já fizera mais sexo que podia se lembrar. Fora ótimo, mas agora tinha medo.

Já estava pensando em sexo com Shura? E se fosse tudo que queria na vida? Eram muito jovens! Iria ser uma louca aventura ou um inferno em vida?

"Droga!" Saga perdera a estação em que deveria descer e sabia que iria caminhar um tanto. Uma chuva fina começou a cair e nem pensou em se abrigar. Confuso! Estava tão confuso! Sua cabeça girava, seu coração dizia que valia à pena se arriscar, mas estava…

CONFUSO!

Precisava fazer alguma coisa! Dizer algo a Shura! Não podia simplesmente querer fazer sexo com ele e ir embora. O espanhol não se encaixava no tipo de pessoa que levaria tudo numa boa e daria até logo. Sabia que não. Shura era novo, mas era velho ao mesmo tempo.

Trancou-se em seu quarto e tentou ler, mas revirou-se na cama. Não conseguia nem se concentrar. Ouviu vozes e achou melhor tentar se distrair.

"S-Shura? O que está fazendo aqui?" Saga arregalou os olhos.

"Olá. Vim trabalhar. Separe sua roupa suja. Eu vou lavar, secar e passar. Também pretendo cozinhar o jantar de vocês com umas coisas que compramos, eu e Milo." Shura estava absolutamente calmo. Já decidira o que faria. Já fora ignorado antes, várias vezes. Apenas seguiria em frente.

Mas somente depois de esclarecer tudo.

 ** _Oh no we don't need to overcomplicate it  
_ _Cause I've been here once before  
_ _Don't even say it  
_ _Não precisamos complicar demais  
_ _Pois eu já passei por isso antes  
_ _Eu nem falo nada_**

Saga não disse nada. Estava abalado pela mera presença do moreno. Olhou para Milo com ar assassino. Morto de ciúmes. Saga não era ciumento!

Milo sorriu. Compreendeu o distanciamento de Saga. O geminiano estava… Mexido! Havia algo. "Shura, pode começar com meu quarto. Depois o de Aiolos e Aiolia. Como combinado, serão quinze dólares por hora que é um salário decente para tudo que terá que fazer. Aceita?"

Shura se virou com ar sério para Milo. "Obrigado. Mostre-me."

As horas seguintes foram de muito trabalho para Shura, que não reclamava de nada. Lavou as roupas na lavanderia, colocou-as na secadora e se deu ao trabalho de passar tudo com cuidado. Limpou o banheiro, arrumou a despensa, deixou tudo organizado, limpo, perfeito, estava acostumado a trabalhar.

Com quase tudo pronto, foi para a cozinha e picou temperos, pegou uma grande caçarola e deitou azeite com carinho. Conferiu os ingredientes. Camarões, lulas, badejo cortado em cubos, mexilhões, lagostins, pimentas picadas, tomates, cebola, tomilho, alecrim, manjericão. Havia ficado muito feliz quando Milo lhe dissera que havia dinheiro para algo especial naquele dia.

O cheiro invadiu o ambiente enquanto preparava uma linda e saborosa paella de frutos do mar. Sua alma de espanhol vibrando. Por Vancouver ficar à beira do oceano, não era difícil encontrar frutos do mar de qualidade e a bons preços. Provou um tanto e sorriu. "Quando quiserem jantar, me digam." Shura avisou enquanto dobrava e empilhava as roupas já passadas.

Saga não conseguia sequer respirar direito. Shura era impressionante. Dedicado, forte, leal e cheio de qualidades. "Aiolia, Olos e Milo, poderiam ir… Sei lá, olhar o céu lá fora por uns momentos?" Tinha que fazer alguma coisa ou ia pirar!

Shura apenas olhou para Saga e quando os olhos de ambos se encontraram, sabiam que precisavam conversar.

"Eu vou… Deixe-me ver, olhar a escada, ver grama crescer, algo assim." Milo riu enquanto puxava Olos pelo braço. "Voltamos em meia hora."

"Estou precisando comprar uma bala, um chiclete, ver nuvens." Aiolia falou e foram todos saindo.

Novamente, silêncio. Saga rilhou os dentes, o cheiro da comida era delicioso, a presença de Shura era impactante. Não sabia bem o que dizer, o que era quase impossível!

"Por que está me ignorando? Se eu fiz algo que o desagradou, apenas pergunte, fale alguma coisa. Não é razoável ignorar alguém depois de ter basicamente forçado esse alguém a aceitá-lo por perto." Shura era prático. Jovem mas muito sério.

Saga ficou andando de um lado ao outro da pequena sala e então respirou fundo. "Não faço a menor ideia. Acho que estou um pouco confuso." Seus olhos estavam indo de Shura para o chão e do chão para Shura. Sentia-se perdido.

"Sei. E sua confusão inclui me fazer sentir um lixo? Se não quer mais minha companhia, amizade, sei lá eu o que eu sou para você, seja direto. Ser um idiota não vai ajudar em nada e ainda vai me machucar. Se faz isso com todo mundo de quem se aproxima, você não é o sujeito que eu aprendi a admirar em tão pouco tempo." Shura deu um passo para frente parecendo muito maior e mais alto que Saga, embora não fosse verdade. "Passei a vida inteira me escondendo e tendo medo. Eu vim para esse país tentar descobrir quem eu sou e o que eu vou ser. Isso não inclui sofrer por um sujeito que se enfiou na minha vida por sua própria vontade e agora age como um babaca!"

Saga arregalou os olhos. Aquele espanhol era petulante! Ninguém jamais o havia encalacrado daquele jeito. Gostou disso. "Bem, eu gosto de você."

"E?" Shura cruzara os braços e estava com o coração acelerado. Aquele grego era tão complicado!

"Ah, sei lá! Eu não sei lidar bem com isso. Somos muito novos e não sou bom em relacionamentos. Geralmente fico cansado da pessoa, perco o interesse, mas você, você não é igual aos outros."

"Eu não sou igual aos outros por que? Desembucha! Eu não sou criança. Posso ser mais novo que você, mas quem está sendo infantil não sou eu!" Irritado. Genioso. Shura era um homem. Não era só um garotinho sem experiência. Sua vida se encarregara de moldá-lo. Podia ser tímido e arredio, mas tinha uma força mental e de caráter incríveis.

"E se não durar? Se for uma merda? Eu sei lá como me sinto!" Apavorado, hesitante, confuso. Saga tremia de puro desassossego.

"Não te pedi em casamento, ao menos não ainda. Então que tal apenas me dizer como se sente e pronto? Eu gosto de você. Se não notou, é um dos homens mais bonitos que possam existir, tem um bom papo, é inteligente e interessante. Eu não vim para o Canadá fingir ser quem eu não sou. Você sabe! Tenho problemas, todo mundo tem, apenas não piore os meus! Se quer algo comigo, diga! Se for para dar errado, que dê, mas ficar nessa _friendzone_ é insuportável! Ao menos para mim. O que diabos você quer?" Falara mais do que pretendia e agora estava nervoso.

"Nunca namorei a sério. Você parece o tipo que namora a sério. Eu só tenho tido casinhos." Saga respondeu sem mais titubeios. "Tenho algum receio. Muito receio. Não consigo resolver isso sozinho!" Saga tinha o olhar de quem implorava. Via em Shura alguém especial demais. Parecia novela...

"Ótimo. Vamos descobrir de uma vez então o que diabos é tudo isso." Shura nem deu tempo de Saga pensar. Avançou nele e o puxou num beijo bagunçado. Dentes batendo, bocas se desencontrando. Não tinham intimidade ainda. Braços correndo em desalinho por ambos os corpos. Nada lindo e romântico como nos cinemas, mas era um beijo.

Dois caras arfando, abraçados, perdidos.

"Não foi o melhor beijo da minha vida." Saga falou.

"Ótimo, porque foi meu primeiro beijo na boca, então não enche o saco. Talvez melhore, talvez não, mas enfim…" Shura respondeu se afastando um pouco. "Vamos namorar, ficar, ou o que? Vai voltar a falar comigo e ser meu amigo? Pelo menos isso?"

"Não vou prometer nada, mas gosto de você. Desculpe se o fiz sofrer. Vamos apenas… Sei lá, nos encontrar, dar uns pegas, beijar, talvez um pouco de sexo."

"Ei! Meio demais, não?" Shura suspirou. "Mal dei meu primeiro beijo e já estamos no sexo?"

"Não sei você, mas fico de pau duro quanto estou a fim de um cara e ele está comigo. Então se sentir coisas rígidas no meio de um abraço, não reclame." Mais direto, impossível.

"Sem promessas, sem amanhã então. Chame os outros, vamos comer." Shura se virou pensando que aquele sujeito era louco e adorava a loucura dele.

 ** _Baby please no promises  
_ _Cause we won't keep our promises  
_ _And I know the consequences  
_ _So baby please  
_ _Baby please no promises  
_ _Querida, por favor, sem promessas  
_ _Pois nós não vamos manter nossas promessas  
_ _E eu conheço as consequências  
_ _Então querida, por favor  
_ _Querida, por favor, sem promessas_**

"Então, tudo resolvido?" Milo perguntou ao se sentar à mesa com a paella fumegando. "Eu não quero mais ter que bancar o cupido, certo?" Riu baixo.

"Estamos ficando." Saga falou com ar risonho e puxou Shura para seus braços, dando-lhe um selinho. "Temos que treinar os beijos, mas acho que vai funcionar."

"Ora..." Shura reclamou, revirando os olhos e vendo todo mundo rir. "Vocês são pessoas com as quais me importo. Espero poder ser amigo de vocês."

"Vamos brindar!" Saga riu e trouxe uma garrafa de vinho tinto. O jantar foi alegre, cheio de risos e, como já era tarde, Shura ficou por lá para dormir, no quarto de Saga, pois era o único com a cama a mais do intercambista da Itália que voltara ao seu país.

"Não se preocupe, não vou estuprar você." Saga comentou ao fechar a porta do quarto e entregar uma coberta para Shura.

"Não seria o homem que eu penso que é se tentasse algo assim. Boa noite." O espanhol bocejou e se aninhou na cama. O melhor sono que tivera desde que viera para Vancouver.

Saga se sentiu no dever moral de respeitar Shura e admirou-o ainda mais. Estava se apaixonando?

Não. Estava apaixonado.


	4. Chapter 4

**INTERCÂMBIO DE CORAÇÕES**

 **ShiryuForever94**

 **Presente de Natal para Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange**

 **Capítulo Quatro**

 **Aviso: sem betagem. Os erros são todos meus e peço desculpas por eles.**

Dez dias depois do primeiro beijo, o espanhol se mudara para o quarto de Saga no homestay. Dois dias depois de haver se instalado na cama de solteiro ao lado de Saga, descobriu que iriam precisar de uma de casal, pois haviam quebrado o estrado ao fazerem amor pela primeira vez. Fora uma bagunça e tanto… (1)

"Tem certeza?" Saga murmurava nos ouvidos do espanhol enquanto o beijava profundamente nos intervalos. Agora já se encaixavam quase que como simbiontes. As bocas se uniam num carinho demorado, fazendo ambos suspirarem.

"Eu não tenho certeza de nada, Saga." Shura gemeu baixo com o membro rijo do namorado se esfregando nele com força. "Você me deixa louco..."

"Essa é a intenção." Saga sorriu e Shura podia ver galáxias naquele sorriso.

Shura arfou, ansioso. Fechou os olhos e puxou Saga mais para perto, abrindo suas pernas e encaixando o grego em seu corpo como uma peça de quebra-cabeças. Saga passou a movimentar os quadris contra o corpo de Shura, num ritmo sensual e logo gemiam baixinho.

"Tira a roupa." Saga pediu com a mente nublada de desejo.

"Eu não vou cobrar você por isso, entendeu? Quero dizer, não sou nenhum cara apavorado por querer compromisso. Só quero... Não sei o que eu quero. Eu sei o que eu quero, é claro. Ora, não sou bom em conversas." Shura ainda era o cara tímido, sério e cheio de dúvidas, mas se havia alguém com quem queria ter sua primeira experiência no sexo, esse alguém era seu namorado, Saga. Simplesmente porque confiava nele, gostava do jeito sincero e sentia atração absurda pelo corpo quente e forte.

"Consensual quer dizer que concordamos. Eu não vou achar você nada além de um sujeito incrível se realmente fizermos isso. Vou ser carinhoso, cuidadoso e gentil. Se alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, incomodar, não seja idiota e diga. Eu não sou adivinho e costumo não pensar muito com a cabeça de baixo..." Saga riu, mas estava nervoso. Nunca fora importante fazer sexo com alguém que "curtisse". Nunca fizera sexo se preocupando mais com o outro que consigo.

Nunca era uma palavra que passara a usar com frequência ao se referir aos seus sentimentos e relacionamento com Shura...

Despiram-se com beijos cada vez mais intensos e Shura gemeu com a boca de Saga na sua ao sentir Saga o preparando com cuidado para o que queriam fazer naquele momento.

"Não é confortável, eu sei." Saga pegou o pacote de camisinha. Já utilizara bastante lubrificante no corpo do outro e mesmo com toda sua prática, estava agoniado. "Vou perguntar de novo se..."

"Cala a boca!" Shura tratou de puxar o grego para cima de seu corpo e mover seus quadris dando fricção ao pênis de Saga numa dança sensual.

"Eu ia chupar você primeiro, mas não vai dar pra esperar mais nada. Depois dou umas aulas de chupada para você." Saga mordiscou a orelha do espanhol e ouviu breve reclamação de que estava enrolando demais. "Apressadinho."

"Saga, por favor, já está bem difícil assim!" A ereção de Shura doía como nunca. Vinha se masturbando mais vezes desde que começara aquele namoro com o grego, mas nem em seus sonhos mais molhados pensara em ficar tão excitado. Os dedos de Saga dentro do seu corpo, massageando, alargando, indo e vindo. Era... Enlouquecedor.

"Não é só sexo..." Saga murmurou beijando o namorado e encaixando as pernas dele em sua cintura e vendo o olhar de dúvida do moreno. "Devagar, certo?" Saga tinha bastante experiência sexual desde que era um adolescente falante e cheio de energia.

Shura acenou concordando, nervoso ao extremo e trincou os dentes quando Saga começou a forçar um pouco.

"Respire e olhe nos meus olhos." Saga beijava-o lentamente, rapidamente, na boca, no nariz, no pescoço, indo e voltando aos poucos, um tanto a mais do membro duro a cada vez deslizando para dentro do corpo abaixo do seu.

O espanhol olhava com tanta confiança e tesão para o grego que Saga jurou para si mesmo que jamais o deixaria ir sem um motivo do tamanho do universo e mesmo assim ainda discutiria bastante.

Shura podia não ter experiência, mas tinha entusiasmo, era passional e cheio de instinto. Tão logo Saga encaixou-se nele inteiro após algum tempo de idas e vindas lentas, Shura colou sua boca à dele e cruzou as pernas nos quadris fortes, abraçando Saga e preso a ele como uma ventosa.

Ficaram aos beijos cada vez mais profundos até que os corpos dos dois começaram a se mover por real necessidade sem que nem mesmo se dessem conta do quão conectados, úmidos de suor e arfantes estavam.

Saga só queria ir mais fundo e Shura desejava mais forte. Uma cadência de ritmos que se encadeavam como notas musicais bem escolhidas.

"Shura..." Saga só conseguia falar o nome do outro, tomado por vontade extrema de se perder de prazer, entrando no corpo do outro, saindo do corpo rijo e forte, abraçado pelos braços bem desenhados do namorado.

Se antes Shura gemera de receio, um pouco de dor, agora era total prazer numa mistura maluca de querer que durasse e querer que acabasse. Deu-se conta de que ali, naquele momento tão íntimo, sabia muito bem o sentia por Saga e aquilo foi como ver o chão partir ao meio: era profundo, puro, intenso.

Shura atingiu o orgasmo com Saga o calando com a mão enorme na frente de sua boca. Moravam com outras pessoas afinal.

Só que a ideia de discrição foi para o espaço quando a cama despencou com um barulho alto. Shura era grande, com mais de oitenta e cinco quilos de músculos bem cuidados por corridas diárias e boa alimentação.

Saga? Um metro e noventa de altura e mais de noventa quilos de alguém que adorava artes marciais e natação.

Coitada da cama...

"Saga, tudo bem aí?" As batidas na porta e a pergunta de Aiolos após alguns momentos.

"Está sim. Boa noite." Saga respondeu arfando feito cavalo de corrida.

"Se precisarem de mais camisinhas, me avisem." Aiolos gargalhou do outro lado da porta e Shura quis morrer.

"Vai à merda, Aiolos!" Saga respondeu com sua voz grossa parecendo raivosa para depois desatar a rir com Shura.

"Deus, com que cara olharei para eles amanhã?" O espanhol estava corado.

"Com a mesma de sempre. Até parece que esses caras não trepam... Tenho certeza que Milo está se acabando de sexo com o Camus. Falo nada de Aiolos sumindo para estudar na casa de não sei quem." Saga deu outro beijo em Shura e se afastou dele para retirar a camisinha e jogar no lixo. "Quer ir ao banheiro tomar um banho?"

"E desfilar para todo mundo ver? Não, obrigado. Vou tomar um banho de gato aqui mesmo e depois pensaremos num lugar com um banheiro apenas para nós dois." Respirou fundo e sorriu.

Saga pegou alguns lenços umedecidos e deu para Shura. É, talvez um quarto com banheiro… Um apartamento. Balançou a cabeça. Era cedo demais.

"No que está pensando com esse sorriso bobo no rosto?" Shura perguntou após se refrescar um tanto e se levantar para vestir ao menos uma cueca. Disfarçou como podia, mas estava meio sem jeito para andar, sentindo-se estranho.

"Num apartamento com um banheiro para nós dois. É muito cedo para isso, eu sei. Vamos, vou retirar os pedaços da cama e você dorme na minha. Eu fico no colchão no chão."

Saga se surpreendeu ao sentir os braços de Shura em sua cintura e um beijo no seu pescoço. "Shura?"

"Nunca é cedo demais para fazer planos. Eu gostei da ideia. Vamos com calma. E durma comigo na sua cama, a gente não se desgruda mesmo."

Ambos riram.

No dia seguinte, Aiolos ria só de olhar para Shura. O rapaz espanhol parecia um morango de tão vermelho que ficava toda vez que o irmão de Aiolia mencionava que deviam comprar uma cama de aço...

"Aiolos, se quer saber se fizemos sexo, a resposta é sim. Eu amo Shura e vou cuidar dele. Isso inclui mantê-lo apaixonado por mim e se fazer meu homem morrer de prazer o incomoda, você precisa sair mais." A voz de Saga era profunda. Os olhos dele brilhavam como o sol refletido no mar Egeu e Aiolos parou no meio da cozinha, vendo Milo parar com a colher a meio caminho da boa, Aiolia morder os lábios e Shura...

Shura quase desmaiou.

"Ama?" Aiolos se aproximou de Saga com o olhar cheio de carinho. "Você se apaixonou, Saguinha? Em todos os anos desde que somos amigos você jamais disse que amava alguém..."

Saga abaixou o olhar e segurou a mão de Shura por cima da mesa. Ele dissera que amava Shura embora jamais tivesse dito aquilo para o espanhol.

"Não complique, Aiolos." Saga disse com a voz perdida.

"Sejam felizes. Um brinde!" Milo, Aiolos e Aiolia apenas acreditavam que eles poderiam ser felizes.

"Vamos logo comer e ir para a aula?" Shura encerrou o assunto sentindo seu corpo inteiro eriçar-se. Saga o amava?

Mais tarde, naquele dia, após aulas e estudos, Shura se viu sozinho com Saga no quarto que dividiam.

"Saga..." Shura murmurou, nervosamente.

"Hum?" O grego de olhar brilhante respondeu.

"Amor?" Shura não sabia o que pensar, nem o que dizer.

"Cara, eu não sei. Eu sinto que jamais serei feliz novamente se não for ao seu lado, isso é amor?" Dúvida, esperança, crença. O corpo de Saga queria Shura. A alma de Saga queria Shura.

"Não brinque com algo assim." O espanhol respondeu com o coração pulsando na boca.

"Eu não estou brincando." Saga respondeu sabendo que era a mais pura verdade.

Amava Shura.

"Vamos fazer dar certo. É tudo que eu quero." Shura também não estava brincando.

"Vamos." Saga respondeu sabendo que seu coração não estava mais em seu peito. Ele estava com Shura, para o que desse e viesse. Sem explicação alguma, sem motivo. Apenas amava Shura e estava bem feliz por sentir aquele amor.

Seis meses depois, Saga dava uma animada festa para inaugurar o pequeno, melhor dizer minúsculo, apartamento que conseguira alugar após muita luta, pesquisa e uma quase briga com sua família. Ele queria um canto para ficar com Shura, mas demorara um pouco até ter coragem de contar tudo aos seus pais que reagiram com quase um choque. A conversa fora bem complicada.

 **Gemini no Saga &Capricorn no Shura ##### Gemini no Saga &Capricorn no Shura**

"Mas, meu filho, você é muito jovem, ele é uma criança! Se ele tem vinte anos não é nem maior de idade sei lá, em Las Vegas?" O pai de Saga, um senhor altivo e bem parecido com o filho, chamado Defteros, estava realmente aturdido.

"Pai, ele é maior de idade por aqui! Eu não namoraria um menor de idade, ainda mais num país estrangeiro. Ora, sei que eu não sou um exemplo de maturidade, mas ele é... Diferente. Se quiser conhecê-lo, pode vir me visitar, ele é uma boa pessoa. Não foi você que me ensinou a ver além das aparências? Embora, digamos assim, ele seja bem bom de aparência..." Um sorriso nervoso enquanto a conversa se dava pelo Skype e já durava quase meia hora. (2)

"Sua mãe está preocupada, Saga." Defteros revirou os olhos. Sua esposa nem quisera falar com Saga, tal sua agonia de ver seu "filhinho" querendo ir morar com um total desconhecido.

"Pai, eu não sou um doidivanas! Já estou bem crescido e até mesmo procurando emprego e uma faculdade. Poderei ter visto de college e trabalhar vinte horas semanais. É o bastante para alguém na minha idade começar a vida. Talvez eu fique por aqui. Estou pensando em cursar gastronomia."

"Como? Você não ia ficar aí por apenas um tempo e..." Defteros suspirou. Criar filhos era deixá-los voar com suas próprias asas, não era?

"Pai, por favor."

Saga tinha uma decisão tão firme no olhar que o Senhor Papadakis não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que era bem sério o que estava acontecendo com seu filho.

"Com licença?" Uma figura alta, esguia, vestida de jeans escuro e camisa pólo preta apareceu por trás de Saga, inclinando-se para aparecer na tela.

"Quem..." Defteros ficou impressionado com a face muito séria e os olhos verdes que faiscavam.

"Eu sou Shura Castiblanco. Muito prazer." Shura simplesmente tomara a decisão de resolver logo aquilo. "Apesar de ser mais novo que seu filho, garanto que cuidarei dele. Eu adoraria dizer que ligasse para meus pais, mas além de acharem que homossexualidade é doença grave a ser tratada com psiquiatras, drogas e internação, eu não quero, nem preciso, da aprovação deles. Não mais." Havia uma nota acre na voz de Shura. Estava nervoso, sentindo-se muito desconfortável e inadequado, mas se não conseguia falar com seus pais, ao menos queria que o namorado tivesse uma boa conversa com os seus.

Defteros arregalou os olhos. Shura era... Impactante! "Muito prazer."

"Se quiser esclarecer alguma coisa comigo, estou à disposição." Tal como um homem com experiência de anos na vida em sociedade, o espanhol se sentou ao lado de Saga sem desviar o olhar da tela à sua frente. Ele parecia uma muralha emocional.

"Pai, pelo amor de tudo que existe, não vai fazer um interrogatório, vai?" Saga passou as mãos pelo rosto pensando que uma nave para Marte poderia ser uma ótima solução.

"Gostei dele." Defteros respondeu, sorrindo. "Ele é bonitão."

"Pai!" Saga revirou os olhos.

Shura mexeu-se na cadeira. Por dentro sentia-se uma geleia de tão ansioso. Tão tenso que suas costas pareciam de aço.

"Você é bem decidido, rapazinho." O Senhor Papadakis comentou com um sorriso.

"Sim, ele é." Saga sorriu de maneira incrível e não se conteve, dando um beijo na bochecha de Shura. "Além de muito inteligente, leal, companheiro e bom de cama."

"Pelo amor de Deus, grego, cala essa boca!" Shura ficou completamente vermelho e olhou para cima. "Não sabe quando fala demais?"

"Alguém que faça meu Saga sorrir desse jeito precisa ser muito especial. Eu vou ajudar vocês dois a terem uma vida em Vancouver. Eu posso ir visitar de vez em quando, não é? Ah, quando resolverem ter filhos, por favor me avisem que vou ser avô." Defteros sentiu algo em sua alma. Os olhares dos dois. A alegria contagiante de Saga. Nunca vira seu filho daquele jeito.

Shura encarou o "sogro" e deu um sorriso tímido. "Eu vou cuidar dele, senhor."

"Pode me chamar de papai. Eu vou falar com sua mão, Saguinha. Vai ficar tudo bem." Defteros gargalhou ao ver Shura ficar completamente sem chão.

"Acho que você tem uma nova família." Saga abraçou Shura e mesmo com os protestos do espanhol, beijou-o na boca com paixão em frente a tela do computador.

"Ei, eu ainda estou aqui!" Defteros comentou revirando os olhos.

 **Gemini no Saga &Capricorn no Shura ##### Gemini no Saga &Capricorn no Shura**

"Um brinde aos noivos!" Aiolos falou cheio de orgulho.

"Noivos?" Shura franziu o cenho, não sabia nada daquilo.

"Ora, vocês vão morar juntos, estão quase casados e nunca vi Saga ser tão certinho, então sim, eu os considero noivos." O irmão de Aiolia piscou um olho e todos riram.

"Vamos sentir falta de vocês." Milo comentou abraçado a um ruivo espetacular.

"Até parece. Você e Camus vão ficar com nosso quarto no homestay..." Saga gargalhou e viu o francês ruivo de incríveis olhos azuis não esboçar reação. "Ele morreu?"

"Não." A resposta monossilábica de Camus fazendo todos rirem. O sujeito era sério e compenetrado demais, mas era boa pessoa.

"Pare de implicar com meu namorado, Saga." Milo estava feliz por ter convencido Camus a ir morar com Aiolia, Aiolos e ele.

"Em breve serão vocês." Saga respondeu com ar devasso.

"Alguém quer bolo?" Shura achou melhor intervir. Saga podia ser inconveniente e Milo podia ser sanguíneo e vingativo. Melhor evitar a fadiga.

"A gente vai visitar sempre que puder. Não é tão longe." Aiolia comentou com um sorrisinho.

"Será sempre um prazer receber qualquer um de vocês." Shura abriu um sorriso bonito que fez Saga parar no meio da sala.

"Que foi?"

"Não me lembro de tê-lo visto sorrir assim." Saga se aproximou e abraçou Shura puxando-o para si. "A causa sou eu?" Murmurou nos ouvidos do espanhol.

"Ah, cale essa boca." Shura respondeu mas beijou Saga com carinho.

"Essa frase é alguma fantasia sexual de vocês?" Aiolos comentou gargalhando. Aqueles dois eram complementares.

Um começo.

Continua…

* * *

Obs: Eu comentei que iria aumentar a história porque gostei do plot. Tem pelo menos mais um capítulo dos dias atuais (sequência do comecinho da fanfic). Muito obrigada, do fundo do meu coração, pelos reviews lindos e pelo ânimo, carinho e cuidado. Faz toda diferença!

Shakal: ah, meu amigo, eu realmente adoro seus comentários. Muito obrigada!

(1) Finjam que camas com estrado são o normal e não cama box com molas! XD

(2) No Canadá eles são bem rigorosos com relação a maioridade e ingestão de álcool. As garrafas são vendidas em lojas chamadas "Liquor stores" e contrariamente ao Brasil, você não vai achar nada alcóolico em lojas de conveniência e nem em mercados. Além disso, bebidas como vinho e cerveja só podem ser ingeridos em estabelecimentos comerciais. É proibido beber na rua e menores de idade não podem entrar em bares. Para confirmar: menores de idade são aqueles que têm menos de 18 anos em Alberta, Ontário, Saskatchewan, Manitoba, Quebec e Ilha do Príncipe Eduardo; e menos de 19 anos em Colúmbia Britânica, Nova Escócia, Nova Brunswick, Terra Nova e Labrador,Yukon, Territórios do Noroeste e Nunavut. Se você for pego na rua com uma cerveja na mão é considerado infração grave e pode até dar prisão.


	5. Chapter 5

**INTERCÂMBIO DE CORAÇÕES**

 **ShiryuForever94**

 **Presente de Natal para Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange**

 **Capítulo Cinco - Final**

Nota: Sim, o final chegou. É curto, mas faz todo sentido. Desculpem a demora, eu simplesmente esqueci que não tinha publicado U_U Meu muito obrigada por todos os comentários e, se não respondi alguém, me digam! Felicidades para todos nós e até a próxima!

* * *

A estação de Shura chegou e ele ajustou o capuz pois começara a nevar. Eram tantas lembranças... Caminhou com calma para não escorregar e olhou com um sorriso para o edifício de apartamentos pequenos, mas elegantes, em que morava com seu amor.

E lá se iam dois anos… Nunca mais havia se separado de Saga.

Tinham brigas fantásticas de vez em quando. Com o tempo haviam aprendido a entender um ao outro melhor. Os beijos já haviam ficado entrosados e quentes e o sexo…

Ah, o sexo…

Shura sentiu o costumeiro arrepio na espinha ao pensar em Saga nu, em cima dele, gemendo, falando obscenidades e tomando-o para si como se fosse possível unir mais aqueles corpos.

A Davie Street era a rua mais gay friendly de Vancouver e desembocava na English Bay, uma praia tranquila que enchia de turistas e vancouverianos no verão. Shura amava morar ali. Era caro, sim, mas haviam deixado seu primeiro apartamento para morar num lindo condomínio em que havia muitos outros casais de pessoas do mesmo sexo. Sentia-se seguro, aceito e sem necessidade alguma de esconder que amava outro homem.

Subiu pelo elevador pequeno e funcional e tirou a chave da mochila. Seu lar. Seu ninho de amor com o homem mais esfuziante, difícil, eletrizante e leal que já conhecera. Girou a chave na porta vendo o apartamento silencioso e sem nenhuma luz acesa. Era tarde.

"Saga? Ainda está acordado?" Shura perguntou num tom de voz calmo. O geminiano se mostrara gentil, apaixonado e fiel. Milo rira muito quando os dois apaixonados haviam decidido ir morar juntos num apartamento e mais ainda quando haviam decidido se mudar para a Davie Street. Precisava convidar Milo e Camus para jantar qualquer dia daqueles.

Aiolos e Aiolia haviam voltado para a Grécia, mas mantinham-se em contato. Amizades que Shura levaria no coração enquanto vivesse.

"Ei!" Saga saiu da pequena cozinha com um bolo pequeno e velinhas. "Parabéns para nós dois!"

"Hein?" Shura não se lembrava de nada especial naquela data.

"Faz um ano e meio que viemos morar juntos num local somente nosso. Faz três meses que viemos para este apartamento. Eu coloquei um aviso no meu celular para não esquecer." Beijou Shura com paixão e sorriu. "Copiei sua receita de paella, está na geladeira. Com fome?" Saga ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso estelar embora agora estivesse mais velho, mais encorpado e com os cabelos um pouco mais curtos.

"Como foi seu dia hoje?" Shura sorriu indo pegar a comida na geladeira para esquentar.

"Ah, vendi bastante coisa. Sou bom em vendas, acho que é essa minha lábia incrível!" Saga estava terminando sua faculdade de gastronomia e trabalhava numa grande rede de lojas. Gostava de ver as pessoas e tudo o mais. "E você?"

"Mandei meu currículo para aquele escritório de arquitetura e design. Talvez possa desenvolver meu lado artístico." Shura cursava Design de Interiores na VCAD, Visual College of Art and Design. Achava que tinha um bom futuro. Ele era talentoso, cuidadoso e focado. Grandes qualidades.

"Quer massagem nos pés?" Saga sabia que por ficar muito tempo lavando pratos, Shura ficava com dores.

"Vamos comer primeiro. Aprendeu alguma nova técnica hoje?" Shura tinha muito orgulho do esforço de Saga para cursar Gastronomia no renomado The Culinary Institute of Vancouver Island. O grego havia escolhido o curso de dois anos para ter um diploma e não apenas um certificado. Não era fácil, mas ambos gostavam do que estavam fazendo com suas vidas.

"Estudei alguns temperos e combinações. A aula de confeitaria foi bem gostosa, bem como a de panificação. Depois usarei você de cobaia." Saga sentou-se à mesa com ar feliz. "Senti saudades."

"Eu também." Shura colocou os pratos fumegantes à frente de ambos e estendeu uma das mãos para acarinhar a face do namorado.

"Amo você." Saga murmurou.

Shura nada disse, sorriu de volta e jantaram juntos apesar da hora avançada. Era um costume deles dois. Um sempre esperava o outro. Era uma bela vida.

Terminaram de comer, lavaram os pratos, conversaram mais um pouco e foram para o quarto nem tão grande, mas confortável, com uma quente e acolhedora cama de casal e muitas outras coisas.

Um dos principais motivos que os fizeram escolher aquele apartamento fora o tamanho do quarto. Havia ar condicionado e aquecimento, uma enorme televisão, um balcão com dois notebooks, uma pequena estante de livros. Tudo organizado para ser o "ninho" deles dois. Tudo comprado com o dinheiro deles, a independência deles.

"Vou tomar um banho para relaxar e, também, porque passei o dia inteiro fora." Shura anunciou se estirando, espreguiçando. O banheiro deles tinha uma bela banheira e um chuveiro alto, como era comum no Canadá.

"Posso ir junto?" Saga se animou logo, retirando as roupas com cuidado, logo estava nu em pelo.

"Sempre." Shura mordeu os lábios. Seu homem era tudo que poderia querer. "Amo você, se ainda não disse hoje."

"Agora disse." Saga riu e logo estavam rindo e brincando embaixo da água quente.

O banho foi tranquilo, relaxante e cheio de beijos. Terminaram a noite na cama, fazendo amor com carinho e paixão.

É… Era uma bela vida. Sem promessas, sem grandes dramas. Um dia após o outro.

Felicidade.


End file.
